


Lure

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

"One day, my Harper, I will remember to never drink alone with you," F'lon complained, hands coming up to hold his head. "Where do you put it all that your head doesn't swim away?"

Robinton laughed softly, fishing his trousers out from under the pile of flying gear at the foot of the bed. "Perhaps, Bronze Rider, if you would deign to eat as we imbibed, your head and stomach would be more fair to you."

F'lon grinned over at him, then groaned, making his way to the necessary. "Damn you for your reasoning," he said once the spell passed.

"I did not lure you into my parlor, so why blame me?" Robinton asked, letting the trousers hang on his hips, tunic still in his hand, as F'lon came back into the sleeping cubicle.

The look on the bronze rider's face was more predatory than ever, and Robinton's mouth went dry as he was viewed, appraised, and then summarily captured by the stronger, more powerfully built man.

"I don't know, Rob. Awful powerful bait when you pose just like that," F'lon breathed, pushing the hangover aside for the pleasure of enjoying his lover once more before they had to part.


End file.
